Is there a dog in the house?
by Greendogg
Summary: After spending a saturday afternoon with friends, the next day Jimmy is out walking his dog, Timmy in the woods. Shortly after Timmy runs off Jimmy follows him and finds something in the woods... what is it?


**Note: Characters are property of CW network and DC comics. Well it goes…**

**Characters in the story:**

**Patrick Jefferson- Craig Kirkwood**

**Monet Parks-Mo'Nique**

**Gus Gorman-Taj Mowry**

**Courtney Whitmore-Ashley Tisdale**

**Nancy Parks-Raven Symone**

**Mel the Labrador/Clumber spaniel mix(Voiced by: Kel Kimbell)**

**Sherman Parks-Terry Crews**

**Dusty the mutt (Voiced by: Karyn Parsons)**

**Sasha Jefferson-Tichina Arnold**

**Ramon-Drake Bell**

**Krypto the Superdog (Voiced by Samuel Vincent)**

**Streaky the cat (Voiced by: Brian Drummond)**

**Timmy the French spaniel (Voiced by: Phillip Bolden)**

**Ryen the mutt (Janet Hubert Whitten)**

**Stephanie the Wire coated Jack Russell (Voiced by: Brenda Song)**

**Rocky-Josh Peck**

**Orlando Jefferson-Orlando Brown**

**Raj the beagle (Voiced by: Tyler James Williams)**

**Libby the Irish setter (Voiced by: Suzanne Somers)**

**Raja the Bernese mountain dog (Voiced by: Chris Rock)**

**Mr. Watkins the Labradoodle (Voiced by: Cedric the entertainer)**

**Shadow the German Shepherd( Voiced by: Dan Frischman)**

It was a typical Saturday, but this particular morning was about to get interesting. Clark went down stairs, letting out a small sigh he looked around the room. "Wait, why is it so quiet? Ma? Pa? hello?" Clark started to say, just then he was alerted by a loud bark. "Yikes!" he shouted He looked down and noticed a large dog with white fur, resembling a Harrier looking at him. "Krypto….Oy, where is everybody?" Clark asked out loud, Just then the two were alerted by the sound of the back door closing. "So, you finally got up" said Martha Kent, "Where were you?" Clark asked. "Outside" Martha answered, "Where's Pa?" Clark continued "Out in the barn" Martha replied. "Did Kara go with him?" Clark asked once more "No, she's still upstairs asleep" Martha explained. "You're kidding, right?" said Clark "You don't believe me?" Martha asked. Just then they were alerted by the sound of snoring, Martha managed to keep herself from laughing. "What did I tell you?" she continued, "I'll be right back" Clark answered, "Clark, don't bother her, Clark!" Martha called out. She scoffed a little, "I can't wait to see how this turns out" said Jonathan Kent, who had heard part of the conversation from outside, via an open window in the kitchen. "Oh I don't believe this…Kara" he said to her, she moaned a little and slightly moved. "Kara, wake up….c'mon" said Clark as he gently placed his right hand on her back and nudged her. Letting out a small sigh Clark decided to try something else.

He picked up a whistle he had in his pocket and blew it. "Aah!" Kara yelled in surprise as she woke up. (Based on a scene and quotes from a sitcom called: Kenan & Kel from the episode: "Diamonds re for Roger"). "What the…? Who?" she sputtered. "3…2…1" Pa Kent counted, "Clark!" Kara shouted, "Oh boy" Jonathan sighed. Krypto and Streaky the cat got up from where they were sitting and headed outside. "C'mon, get up" said Clark, "It's Saturday" Kara replied "I know, but c'mon we're supposed to meet Lois and Chloe later today to play basket ball" Clark explained. "Today? I can't, I think I caught a cold while I was sleeping" said Kara, she even tossed in a fake sneeze. "You'll be fine" Clark told her, be he picked up one of her t–shirts that was on the foot of her bed. He rolled up into a ball and tossed into her clothes hamper, "We're gonna play like Brazilians" Clark continued, Kara fell back on her bed, letting out a loud sigh.

Later…

"Well look who's here" said Martha, "Hi Ma" Kara replied in a dull tone before letting out a small yawn. "I told Clark to leave you alone" Martha admitted, "What is up with you people? Haven't you heard of sleeping in on a Saturday morning" Kara asked. "Sure we have, but we're getting an early start today" Clark explained, "Great" Kara groaned. Kara was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of white tennis shoes. She also had on a red vest with the 'Superman' logo on the back of it. Later that day she and Clark went outside. "Kara would you hurry up already?" Clark called out, I'm coming, I'm comin'…sheesh!" the young blond answered. She went into the barn and looked around for her cousin, "Clark? Where'd you go?" she asked. "Gotcha!" he said to her as he grabbed Kara which caused her to scream. Clark laughed, "Why'd you scare me like that? You made my heart percolate" said Kara. "Sorry" Clark answered, (Based on quotes from the Kenan & Kel episode: "Safe and sorry"). "C'mon I wanna show you something" he continued.

A few minutes later…

"Go on up there" said Clark, Kara let out a small: "Oof!" when she hit the wooden floor. "Nice place you got up here" she told Clark once she stood up, "Yeah, this is my old tree house…I come up here sometimes" he explained. "Aren't you a little old for that?" Kara asked. She looked around the tree house there were a couple wooden crates, a picture of the Hollywood sigh, and a few Peanuts (Charlie Brown) comic strips that had been clipped out of newspapers. There were also a couple windows, after looking around for a few seconds Kara sat down on the floor. Clark sat next to her on one of the wooden crates, "When I want some time alone, typically I prefer coming up here instead of going to the hayloft in the barn or my room" Clark answered,

"Interesting…say, you wouldn't mind if I come up here, would you?" Kara replied, "No, course not" said Clark, "Thanks, you know…I think I could like it up here…maybe I'll bring up a couple magazines, some flowers" said Kara, Clark raised his eyebrow at hearing this. "Ok, I was kidding about the flowers" Kara continued. "Clark, Kara….Lois is here" Martha shouted from the bottom of the tree, "C'mon, let's go" Clark sighed. "Alright….you know, you've got a nice tree house up here" said Kara, Clark smiled. "Thanks" he said to her, "At least you didn't outgrow your furniture" Kara said with a laugh. "Stop it" Clark answered as the two climbed down the rope ladder. (Based on scenes and quotes from the fresh prince of Bel air episode: "It's better to have loved…and lost it!").

"Hey guys" Lois greeted the duo, "Oh, hello again" she said in a dull tone as she glanced at Kara. "Hi Lois" Kara replied in a rather dull tone. "Look, can't we all just get along, please?" said Clark. "Fine" Lois and Kara answered simultaneously, "You guys coming or what?" Lois asked as she started to leave. "Let's go" Clark sighed as he and Kara went to catch up with Lois, "Listen Kara would you…?" Kara cut Clark off "Take it easy, cousin I'll be fine" she told him. "Good" said Clark, Kara laughed, "What have you got to lose?" she asked him. "Besides my friends, the Kents and you, nothing" he replied. "Uh-huh just don't make a spectacle of yourself today, Kal-El" said Kara. "Would you stop calling me that?!" Clark exclaimed.

A short time later the trio reached a vacant lot in the town. The lot was now a basketball court that had been used by the neighborhood kids for a while. "So this is the place?" Kara asked as they entered the lot, "Yep" Clark answered. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Gus Gorman" Lois announced, "Hiya doin'?" said Gus, "Nice to meet 'cha" Clark replied as the two shook hands. "Oh, this here is my friend, Nancy and over there is Patrick and Orlando he's gonna be keeping score" Gus explained. "Cool" said Chloe, "Hey…." Nancy greeted the others, she looked over at the young blond standing behind Clark, "Who's this?" she asked. "Oh, guys this is my cousin…Kara" said Clark as he stepped out of the way, "Hi" said Kara, who let out a nervous laugh. "Hey! Are we gonna play or what?" Gus asked. "Oh sure, c'mon ya'll" said Nancy. "Hey Kara, what's that on your back? Some kinda logo?" Nancy asked, she noticed the 'Superman' logo on the back of Kara's vest. "Uh….yeah…." Kara sputtered, "Not bad" said Nancy. Kara smiled "Thanks, my Mom made it" she explained. "That's nice" Nancy told her (Based on quotes from the movie: "The emperor's new groove"). "Pick your teammates said Patrick, a few seconds later Lois and Clark had almost finished picking out teammates.

"I pick Courtney" said Lois, Courtney got up from the bench she was sitting on and went over to Lois. "And you can have Kara" Lois continued, "No way" said Chloe, "We're all filled up" Lois replied. "Ok" Chloe sighed. (Based on quotes from the movie: "Runaway Ralph"). "I'll take the bucket" said Clark, who was looked at an old bucket that was next to where Kara was sitting. "Clark c'mon, pick somebody" Patrick told him, "Ok, ok…I'll take Kara" he sighed. "Yes!" the young blond said triumphantly as she got up from the bench. (Based on quotes from 101 Dalmatians the series episode "Full metal pullet"). "In there like swim wear" said Patrick, "Got it goin' on like a pot of neck bones till the break of dawn" Gus replied. (Quotes from the Kenan & Kel episode: Baggin' and saggin'")

(Cracks neck)

"All right, ya'll let's go!" said Orlando. "Ok, that's one for Lois' team" Patrick sighed as he wrote "1" on the scoreboard. "You know, you're ok for a bunch of kids from Kansas" said Courtney, "You aren't from here?" Clark asked. "Who Courtney? No!" said Jimmy, "Born and raised in Los Angeles, my folks moved to Blue valley, Nebraska….I'm just visiting" Courtney explained. "Cool" said Clark. "Uh, does anyone plan on getting back to the game anytime soon?!" Rocky asked. "Ooh, sorry Rocky" said Jimmy, "Yeah, sorry" Chloe told him, "C'mon" Rocky sighed. So far things were going pretty well or so it seemed. "Ok the score is 4 and…" Clark stopped short "Clark, get real….my cousin's team is ahead of us, look at the board" said Chloe. Clark and everyone else looked over at the scoreboard, their score was 4 and Lois' team was 8. "What are you saying?" Clark asked, "Ditch Kara" Chloe answered. "Chloe, she's a part of the team" Gus added. "It's not my fault she can't play" Chloe continued, "Hey…let's just get through this" Clark told them. "Ok" said Chloe, "Good…hey Kara we're ready" said Clark. "I don't feel like playing anymore" she admitted, "Kara, c'mon let's go Clark insisted. "I heard you talking about me so forget it" said Kara who got up and left the lot "Wait!" Clark called out. "Uh-oh" said Gus, "I think we hurt her feelings" Nancy concluded.(Based quote from a cartoon called: "Little Bear"). "Oh man" Patrick said with a sigh. "Ok, half time" Chloe told them "There ain't no half time in basket ball" said Orlando as Chloe ran off. "I think she's goin' to look for Kara" said Nancy.

"Kara, wait" Chloe called out to her, "I'm not talking to you" said Kara, "Kara, look…I'm sorry about what I said" Chloe replied, "Uh-huh, ok so I suck at basket ball, big deal…I'm not playing anymore" Kara said angrily. "Wait!" Chloe exclaimed as she grabbed Kara's left arm, "Kara, I'm sorry….I really mean it!" Chloe continued. "Really?" Kara asked, "Really really" Chloe answered. (Based on quotes from the movie: "Shrek"). Kara half smiled, "Ok" she sighed, "Alright, let's go" Chloe answered as the two walked back to lot. "Ok everyone we're back" Chloe announced. "Alright let's play some ball!" said Patrick; "Yeah!" the others answered simultaneously.

Later…

"Kara, I'm open" Nancy called out "Thanks" Nancy replied once she caught the ball, she noticed Rocky coming towards her. "Uh-oh…Gus, catch!" Nancy called out, before throwing the ball to him. "I got it" said Gus as he continued running down the lot, "Yo, Gus over here" Clark shouted. "They're down to the final seconds" said Patrick who had been keeping track of the game. "Hey Clark I'm open" Nancy shouted, "Uh-oh" Clark said to himself who noticed Jimmy was behind her. "C'mon" he said to himself, "I'm open!" said Gus. "Yeah!" Clark cheered, his team won! "Whoo-hoo! Hoo! Yes!" said Patrick, "Hey Kara, good game…ya'll won fair and square" said Orlando. "You didn't do too bad yourself" Kara replied, "Hey guys, we're goin' over to JB's, care to join us?" Patrick asked. "Sure why not?" said Clark, "I gotta say, Kent this was one..." Gus cut Lois off. "Save it for later, people" he told the duo.

"Are you serious?" Kara asked, "As a rattle snake bite…I'm telling you that rat was the size of a raccoon" said Orlando. The group had gone to a small diner called JB's, right at the moment Orlando was telling them about the large 'rat' he saw in his Uncle's back-yard in Florida. "For the last time, Orlando it was possum, not a rat" Patrick corrected him. "Pfft…whatever they all look alike to me" Orlando replied. "Ya'll are insane" said Nancy. "Isn't that the truth" Ramon added before taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake. He coughed a little and had some whip cream on his upper lip. "That's just nasty" said Clark "Anybody got a napkin?" Ramon asked, "Hey, don't come near me with that whip cream mustache" Lois exclaimed, everyone started laughing. "You guys are funny" Kara answered with a laugh. Just then they were alerted by a loud noise, "Ya'll hear that?" Orlando asked. "Yeah" the others replied simultaneously, "What was that?" Jimmy asked. "Don't know" said Rocky, once the check came Patrick noticed Clark pulled out his wallet. "Look, listen guys, don't worry about the check…this one's on me" Patrick explained. "Thanks" said Clark; "There's something about that girl that bothers me" said Courtney as she turned around from looking at Kara. "Courtney please, give it a rest already" Chloe told her. Courtney had been talking about Kara ever since they got to the diner and it was started to get on Chloe's nerves.

"Ok sure, but I'm tellin' you something's fishy" Courtney replied. Gus quickly sniffed the air, "Yeah, it smells like sea-bass" he said with a laugh. (Based on quotes from a sitcom called: "The Parkers"). "Ha-ha, very funny" Courtney said in a rather sarcastic tone.

1 hour later…

"So I guess we'll see ya'll tomorrow, huh?" Gus sighed. "Probably" Clark replied. "So, uh… you'll be coming by for movie night?" Nancy concluded. "What's that?" Chloe asked, "Well, on the weekend we watch DVDs of our favorite movies" Orlando explained. "We make popcorn, eat pizza…you get the idea" said Nancy, "So ya'll up for it?" Gus asked. Clark looked at Kara for a moment then he looked back at Gus. "I guess so" he replied. "Oh this is goin' be fun, we're goin' be over at my house tomorrow at 6:00pm, here's the address…don't be late" said Gus. "Kay, bye" said Clark as he placed the piece of paper with Gus' address in his pocket. "See ya'll later" Gus continued. "Bye" Kara and Clark called out at the same time. The watched as the group left, "See, that wasn't so bad" said Clark "Eh, it wasn't too bad" said Kara. "Oh c'mon, you had fun and so did I" Clark added. "Ok, it was kinda nice" Kara admitted. Just then the two were alerted by a dog growling. "What is that?!" Kara asked in a nervous tone.(Based on a scene & quote from a sitcom called: Three's company"). "Who? Him? That's Krypto….he's my dog" Clark explained, "You're dog?" Kara sputtered. "Yeah" said Clark, Krypto continued to growl at Kara. "He's not on a leash" Kara pointed out, right at the moment Krypto was sitting in the back of the Kent's pick up truck.

"Eh, don't worry he won't hurt you…what's the matter? You scared?" Clark replied. "Don't worry about it, I like dogs" said Kara. (Based on scene and quotes from the movie: "Horse sense"). She attempted to pet Krypto who barked at her. Kara laughed nervously "Has he had all his shots?" she asked. (Quote from a cartoon called: "The wild Thornberrys"). "Sure, don't worry" said Clark. Krypto started growling again, "C'mon Kara" Clark called out "C-coming…I'm watching you, buddy" said Kara as she looked back at Krypto who followed them into the house.

(Cat meows)

"Who is this?" Kara asked, "This is Streaky" Clark answered. Kara looked at the orange tabby, his tail twitched though when she tried to pet him he jumped down from his scratching post and hid behind Clark. "Now I know you can be a little nicer than that" Clark said to the young tabby cat. (Quote from the fresh prince of Bel air episode: "Working it out"). "Don't worry about it" Kara sighed "Ok…if you need me, I'll be upstairs" Clark replied before he went upstairs to his bedroom. Kara sighed and sat down on the couch. "Nice work, Kara" she said to herself, Streaky meowed and jumped onto the couch. (Based on quote from the movie: "101 Dalmatians 2" Patch's London adventure). "Hey Streaky" Kara greeted him, she began to rub him behind his ears "Oy" she groaned.

Later…

"So, how was the game, today?" Martha asked, "Oh, it was great" said Clark, "Who won?" Jonathan asked. "Our team did" Clark answered, "Sounds like you had a good time" said Martha. "We sure did, didn't we Kara?" Clark replied. "Yeah" the young blond answered in a dull tone. "Something wrong?" Martha asked, "I'll be ok, honest" Kara answered. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Jonathan asked, "I'm sure" Kara sighed before she went back to eating the rest of the spaghetti on her plate. "Hmm…" Clark wondered. After dinner, Clark noticed Kara was sitting out on the porch looking at the moon. It was a pleasant night, aside from a few cumulus clouds scattered in the sky there were a few stars out. "Kara, you coming in? We're about to watch I love Lucy" said Clark who was standing in the door way. "I'll be in soon" Kara replied, "What's wrong? You hardly said anything at dinner" Clark continued. I just…" Kara stopped short, she sniffled "I miss my family" she admitted. "Oh" was the reply she got back Clark who was now sitting next to her. Clark noticed Kara holding a picture in her right hand, "Who is this?" he asked. "That's Dusty" said Kara "Was she a stray or your neighbor's dog?" Clark asked once more. "She was my pet" Kara answered. "On Krypton?" Clark continued, Kara nodded, "I got her when she was a puppy" Kara told him.

"Wow…you never told me you had a dog" Clark pointed out, "I was gonna tell you, eventually" said Kara. "So…what happened to her?" Clark asked, "My Dad had…" Kara stopped to let out a small sigh she decided not to go into detail about the whole thing. "Her shuttle was launched the same time as mine….but after that, I never saw her again….the tracking device in her shuttle…something probably happened to it" said Kara. "Oh….well" Clark started to say, he sighed "I'm sorry to hear that, Kara" he said to her. Kara wiped off her right eye, "Listen, Clark…I'll see you later, kay?" she replied. "O…Kay" Clark answered, before following Kara back into the house.

Later that night…

Before going to bed Clark went to check on Kara. "Hey Kara, I…" he stopped short when he noticed Kara's bedroom door was closed, he could also hear her sobbing. "Oh boy" he said to himself before he went back to his room.

The next day...

"Hey! Quit snoozin' on the job" said Chloe, "Keep it down" Kara replied, she groaned as she sat up. "I didn't get any sleep last night" she continued. (Based on quotes from the 101 Dalmatians the series episode" Moove it on over"). "Probably cause you've been crying so much" said Clark. Kara managed to stand up straight; Chloe saw her leaning against the pick up truck with her eyes closed. "You heard me, huh?" The young Kryptonian female asked. "Sure did" Clark replied. "What's the matter?" Chloe asked, "It's a long story…I'll tell you about it later" Clark answered. "Kay" Chloe sighed.

Meanwhile…

Out in the woods there was a shuttle in a small clearing, it didn't take long for the door on it to open. A young female dog that looked like a Dalmatian stepped out. She whimpered and sniffed the ground. The dog looked to be about 9 months old; she had black spots and expresso brown eyes. She was also wearing a red collar with an I.D. tag on it. "Where am I?" the dog asked herself. She looked around there were several pine trees, bushes and a few other plants. "Oh well" she sighed and started walking through the woods. After walking for a few minutes she noticed a white tailed deer a few feet away from her. "Huh?" she wondered, "Hey! Think you can help me?" the young spotted dog asked. She started to run up the deer, the buck saw the young dog coming towards him. It didn't take long for him to run off. "Wait!" the dog shouted, she groaned, it was obvious that the deer was afraid of her and didn't want to stick around. The mixed breed dog continued walking through the woods, after sometime she came across a road. "Well what do we have here?" she wondered. She sniffed the asphalt and looked around "Might as well see where it goes" she concluded. The dog started walking along the road but then she heard a loud honking noise. "What's that?" she wondered.

She turned around and noticed a big rig truck behind her! "Uh-oh" she said to herself before she started running. (Based on scene from the Krypto the Superdog episode: "Krypto's Scrypto"). The young dog yelped as she hit the ground on the side of the road. "Phew! What was that?" she wondered before letting out a small sigh. (Based on similar scene from the movie: "The adventures of Milo & Otis"). "Well, what ever it is…it's gone" she concluded. "Gotcha!" a voice yelled, the spotted dog yelped in fear. "C'mon now" said the voice who turned out to be someone from animal control. The female dog barked and tried to get away. "C'mon, get in there" said the guy said to her. "Good dog" he told the young mutt once she got in the back of the truck. "Wait! Where are you taking me?" the dog asked, the man didn't hear her. The dog started barking for a few minutes but stopped when the truck started up. "Oy..." she sighed.

Later…

"Wait! wait! wait! stop I have an owner, she's…just not here right now" the dog explained. "Hiya doin'?" a male chocolate Labradoodle greeted her as she went by. "O…Kay" the young dog answered. (Based on quotes from the movie: "Dr. Dolittle"). The person that had caught her brought her to an animal shelter. He placed her in an empty pen and removed the leash he had around on her collar. "You'll probably be adopted real soon" he told her. "So, this is it" the young dog said to herself before letting out a small sigh. (Based on quotes from the movie: Homeward bound: "The incredible journey"). Meanwhile back in the woods, Jimmy Olsen was walking his French spaniel puppy. "What is it Timmy?" he asked the young dog. Timmy noticed something a few feet away from him & Jimmy and barked. Jimmy lost his grip and accidentally let go of Timmy's leash! "Timmy! Timmy come back!" the young photographer called out before running after his dog.

He finally found Timmy who didn't get very far. "Timmy, what…whoa" said Jimmy as he looked at the small shuttle that was in front of him. He took a picture of it with a small camera he had brought with him. "I hope Lois doesn't freak out when I show her this" he said to himself. "Timmy" he shouted and whistled for the young spaniel to come. Timmy immediately ran over to his owner who grabbed his leash. On his way back Jimmy saw 2 people and overheard them talking. "I have never seen a dog run that fast" said one of them. "Where is it now?" a brown haired girl about Jimmy's age asked. "The dog? Oh, I took her over to the shelter, if nobody claims her she'll be put up for adoption" the guy explained. "That's good" the brown haired girl sighed. "I'll see you later, Dan" she continued, "A dog that has super speed? huh that's weird…" Jimmy said to himself. But then he thought of something "Wait a second, that shuttle! There were paw prints in the woods…I gotta tell Clark!" Jimmy continued before he ran off with Timmy following him.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's the first chapter.

Chapter 2 is already being worked on anyway here's a few notes:

Dusty is a character of mine, she's originally a character I came up with after watching the Krypto the Superdog cartoon series. She's Krypto's cousin (on his Dad's side).

Samuel Vincent and Brian Drummond do the voices of Krypto and Streaky in the Krypto the Superdog cartoon series.

Timmy, Libby, Ryen, Mel and Stephanie are also my Krypto characters.

Ramon is originally a character I came up with after watching the Justice league unlimited cartoon series. (This story does contain a few storylines from Superman the animated series and Krypto the Superdog). Gus Gorman was played by stand up comedian, Richard Pryor in Superman 3 the movie. (The one in this story is a younger version).

Also I know Clark's dog is a Golden retriever named Shelby, he's a cute dog but I decided to use Krypto instead. Also the harrier is in the Fox hound family, this whole episode was written as if the whole "Reckoning" episode didn't happen. I know the story does contain quotes from other shows; I enjoy comedy and writing parodies.

Title of this story is actually based on the Cosby show episode titled:

"Is there a Hamster in the house?"

Spoiler warning: Other characters will be introduced in the next chapter.

Feel free to review!


End file.
